Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of computer software, and in particularly, to computer-based systems and methods of navigation.
Description of Related Art
Currently, when users of map services want to drive from a starting point to a destination point, map service providers will plan several routes for users to select based on the current traffic conditions and preferred settings of users (i.e., minimum time, shortest distance, avoiding traffic jams, etc.).
But the planning of routes by current map service providers fails to meet the needs of special situations. For example, in a situation where there are traffic lights, current map services only calculate transportation time based on current traffic information, and fail to consider variants such as when the user arrives at traffic lights. In another example, at certain points there may be no speed restriction in planned routes but, after an hour, the speed may be limited to 30 kilometers per hour due to certain circumstances such as large events.
Thus, current techniques for providing routes by map service providers provide incomplete driving recommendations without basing the provided routes on the prospective traffic conditions.